world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813-Ryspor-Doir
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:37 -- 01:37 GT: ~i~ 01:37 GA: hey youre back 01:38 GA: i assume things went horribly? 01:38 GT: ~oh god~ 01:38 GT: ~doir i~ 01:38 GA: back to squiggles? 01:38 GA: i said no at least 6 times 01:38 GT: ~DOIR THIʃ Iʃ NOT THE FVCKING TIME~ 01:38 GA: whats happened 01:38 GT: ~i jvʃt~ 01:38 GT: ~i don't want to play thiʃ game anymore~ 01:38 GA: what has happened 01:39 GT: ~he hateʃ me doir~ 01:39 GA: jossik? 01:39 GT: ~he hateʃ my GVTʃ~ 01:39 GT: ~I FVCKING RVINED EVERYTHING DOIR~ 01:39 GA: calm down 01:39 GT: ~i cant~ 01:39 GA: tell me exactly what went down 01:40 GT: ~i told ʃcarlet~ 01:40 GT: ~i fvcking told ʃcarlet~ 01:40 GT: ~and then ʃhe told him~ 01:40 GT: ~and now he hateʃ me~ 01:41 GA: does scarlet hate you? 01:41 GT: ~OH NO~ 01:41 GT: ~ʃHE'ʃ OVER THE MOON~ 01:41 GA: okay thats good 01:41 GT: ~NO IT'ʃ NOT~ 01:41 GT: ~IT'ʃ NOT GOOD~ 01:41 GT: ~NOTHING'ʃ GOOD~ 01:41 GA: why 01:41 GA: calm down, shoosh, we'll work this out 01:41 GT: ~BECAVʃE HE HATEʃ ME AND I FVCKED VP~ 01:42 GT: ~i CANT work thiʃ ovt~ 01:42 GT: ~he never wantʃ to ʃee me again~ 01:42 GA: people say things like that in the heat of the moment 01:42 GT: ~he PVNCHED ME IN THE FACE and KNOCKED ME TO THE FLOOR~ 01:43 GT: ~HE HATEʃ ME HE HATEʃ ME HE HATEʃ ME~ 01:43 GA: oh NO 01:43 GA: he did NOT do that 01:43 GT: ~he HATEʃ me and itʃ all my fvcking favlt~ 01:43 GA: no, he is the one who fell in love with you 01:43 GA: i cant believe he punched you 01:43 GT: ~i broke hiʃ heart~ 01:44 GT: ~he had every right to pvnch me~ 01:44 GA: thats no reason for such violence 01:44 GT: ~what do i do doir~ 01:44 GT: ~i can't ʃtay~ 01:44 GT: ~i can't~ 01:45 GA: well id say get voted to my team but im not even on my team any more 01:45 GA: i have some stern words with jossik 01:46 GA: and dont you worry, every problem can be fixed 01:46 GT: ~i can't fix thiʃ doir~ 01:46 GA: why not 01:47 GT: ~becavʃe he NEVER WANTʃ TO ʃEE ME AGAIN NEVER EVER EVER EVER AND I CAN NEVER GET CLOʃE TO HIM AGAIN~ 01:47 GA: SHHHH 01:47 GA: i need to pap you asap 01:48 GT: ~IT'ʃ OVER I CAN'T FIX IT IT'ʃ DONE I FAILED I FVCKING FAILED~ 01:48 GA: SHHHHHHHH 01:48 GT: ~i jvʃt~ 01:49 GT: ~i don't know what to DO~ 01:49 GA: im dealin 01:51 GT: ~i'll have to hide in the woodʃ or ʃomething~ 01:52 GT: ~maybe ill jvʃt fall aʃleep and never wake vp~ 01:52 GA: no 01:52 GA: you are gonna deal, im gonna deal, this is gonna turn out fine 01:54 GT: ~i'll jvʃt hide in libby'ʃ tower~ 01:54 GA: no, this will be fixed 01:55 GA: ( shit, is what im doing too ashen? what are the boundaries for this stuff? ) 01:55 GA: ( help me ryspor ) 01:56 GA: k now hes blocked me 01:56 GA: welp 01:56 GT: ~yovre fine doir~ 01:56 GA: anyway, he'll probably get over it i suggest not going near him for a bit 01:57 GT: ~dont worry~ 01:57 GT: ~thatʃ not going to happen anytime ʃoon~ 01:57 GA: bluh, this is all my fault 01:57 GA: i shouldnt have even let the idea of telling scarlet hit you 01:57 GT: ~I DID IT~ 01:57 GT: ~IT WAʃ ʃVCH A FVCKING ʃTVPID IDEA~ 01:57 GA: we have done some stupid shit today havent we 01:58 GT: ~haha yeʃ~ 01:58 GT: ~i hvrt him ʃo bad and now i'll never fix it~ 01:59 GA: okay but didnt i just say a similar thing with libby 01:59 GT: ~YOV DIDN'T BREAK HER HEART~ 01:59 GT: ~YOV DIDN'T TAKE IT AND ʃMAʃH IT INT LITTLE PIECEʃ~ 01:59 GA: yeah i didnt 01:59 GA: but its fine 01:59 GT: ~OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN~ 02:00 GA: its fiiiine 02:00 GT: ~NO ITʃ NOT~ 02:00 GT: ~YOV JVʃT DONT GET IT DO YOV~ 02:00 GT: ~NOTHING Iʃ EVER GOING TO BE FINE AGAIN~ 02:00 GA: RYSPOR I AM TRYING MY BEST 02:00 GA: CALM DOWN FOR ONE SECOND PLEASE 02:01 GA: I AM GOING TO HELP YOU FIX THIS AND IT WILL ALL BE FINE I WILL NOT LET YOU SUFFER 02:02 GT: ~ok~ 02:05 GT: ~i think im going to find a place to ʃtay for the night~ 02:06 GA: find somewhere safe 02:06 GT: ~then maybe ill ʃleep and think abovt ʃome thingʃ~ 02:07 GA: bye, ryspor 02:07 GT: ~bye~ -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:07 --